Caught in the Crossfire
by CBloom2
Summary: All the drama involving the two oldest Barton boys - what if the youngest got 'caught in the crossfire? Slight spoilers for this weeks storyline but nothing to much. Involves all three Barton brothers (doesn't let me add Ross to characters - plus it's Finn not Flynn)
1. Chapter 1

**This is based loosely on what is happening between Ross and Pete at the moment in the show.**

 **We all know that the one person both Ross and Pete care about is Finn, so what if he got caught up the the drama between his older brothers. I suppose this may have a few spoilers in it for what's happening this week, but as of yet, Finn isn't involved in any of it!**

 **You may notice a certain amount of dramatic licence in this chapter!**

 **I don't own anyone that you recognise - I just borrow them sometimes.**

 **Caught in the Crossfire**

Finn Barton huffed audibly as he shut off his phone, "What's the point of him having a phone if it's never on," he chuntered to himself. He'd been trying to get in touch with Pete for most of the day. He hadn't seen his eldest brother for a few days and knowing what state of mind he'd been in lately, he just wanted to check in and make sure he was alright.

He decided to have a walk up to the farm, even though it was getting late on in the day and it looked like rain. He pulled his coat around him and set off on the ten minute walk.

When he arrived, he found Moira pouring over some invoices, "Hey Aunty Moira, is Pete here?"

She smiled at him, "No love, he finished about a hour or so ago. I assume he's gone home," she told him, "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, fine. Just wondering if he fancied meeting up for a drink later...I'll try the caravan," he smiled as he left the kitchen.

As he made his way over to the caravan that his brother was now calling home, he noticed that the wind had picked up causing him to grumble under his breath once more - he hated being out in the cold.

He arrived at the caravan, but saw no obvious signs of anyone being there. He knocked on the door a couple of times, "Pete! You there? Open up, it's freezing out here!"

He tried the door and was shocked to find it unlocked. He stepped tentatively into the caravan, suddenly feeling very nervous, "Pete!" he called again, but the caravan was empty. As he turned to leave, he noticed a phone at the side of the door. Pete's mobile. That's why he wasn't answering. He turned it on and noticed his five missed calls from that day. Just as he was about to put it back down, he noticed a message addressed to him and their mum and dad. Although he knew he shouldn't, curiosity got the better of him...well his was one of the names on the message. When he opened it and began to read, he immediately wished that he hadn't: _Mum, Dad, Finn - If you're reading this then it is all over for me. I can't live like this anymore - with the guilt for what I did and for what I'm about to do. I'm sorry for the hurt I caused you all, I should've been a better son, a better brother. I love you all, please forgive me, your Pete._

Finn nearly dropped the phone in shock - surely this wasn't what it looked like? He thought that Pete was getting better, so what had changed?

As he scrolled back to the home screen in the vain hope of finding out more, he came across a map of the area, with a particular point marked out on it. It was the place that Pete went to when he needed to think and be alone. He had shared it once with Finn not long after Val had been killed - on one of the many days that his oldest brother was there for him, supporting him without question. Now it was his turn. He needed to find him.

Finn blew out a breath as he pocketed the phone and dashed from the van. He heard Moira calling his name, but he didn't stop, he needed to find his brother...fast.

He ran as fast as his unfit legs would carry him, his heart hammering in his chest - not just from the exertion.

As he neared the place where he was headed for, he began to slow down, petrified of what he might find there. Perhaps he should've called someone, his dad or Ross? No he would only worry them. Hopefully there was nothing for them to be concerned about.

He carefully followed the familiar path through the trees bringing him out by the side of the river. He remembered this place bringing him a small amount of peace after the awful events of the summer.

He glanced around him fearfully. He couldn't see his brother anywhere. The younger man opened his mouth ready to shout him, when he heard a noise from behind him. He whirled round, his brother's name on his lips as his world turned to black...

 **So that's chapter 1. I've got chapter 2 written up, so if I get any reviews I will try to upload it soon. Hope it's ok and that you'll let me know what you think. Thanks xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for your reviews - they really mean a lot to me. So having seen the last couple of episodes I now realise that this is** **nothing like them! Although I have to say that with everything going on, I'm surprised that Finn hasn't got involved in some shape or form - all three brothers thrashing it out together, for me that would have been perfect drama! So I have to content myself with this fic. I hadn't planned on uploading it today but it's throwing it down with rain and miserable today so I thought why not! Here goes...**

 **Caught in the Crossfire - Chapter 2**

Pete Barton drove towards the farm in the misty morning, feeling the best that he had in a while. He was really glad that he'd agreed to go out with some old friends then crash at Scott's house. He'd left everything behind, including his phone, and he had felt free - just what he'd needed. He parked up and walked into the kitchen, whistling as he went, just in time to be offered a mug of steaming hot tea, which he gratefully accepted, "Good night last night?" Moira asked with a smirk, as she could tell he'd not had a lot of sleep, "Yeah, it was good. Nice to get away sometimes you know? Managed to crash at a mate's house too so that made it easier..." he stopped when he saw the confusion on Moira's face, "So you didn't got out with Finn then?" she asked.

"No, I didn't see him, why?" he asked, shaking his head.

"He came round yesterday evening to see if you wanted to go out. He went up to the van - last I saw of him, he was sprinting away as if the devil was after him - thought he was meeting you at the pub."

Pete's brow furrowed, "I never saw him. I didn't take my phone either..."

Moira nodded her head and smiled, "He must have decided to go home then," she said as she rinsed her cup.

Pete finished his tea. While he was washing his mug, he felt a sense of foreboding wash over him, causing a shiver to run through him. He went to work but after a hour of trying to keep his mind on the job, he decided that he needed to find his brother. He strode into the kitchen once more, "Look Moira, I can't concentrate I..." he stopped in his tracks when he saw his dad in the kitchen too.

"What's going on?" James asked puzzled.

"Have you seen Finn today dad?" he demanded.

James looked between his oldest son and Moira, "I thought he'd stayed the night with you. He said he was going to take you out for a drink..."

Pete was shaking his head, "I went into town with some friends. I didn't come back until this morning. Moira said she saw him running away from my van...something must have happened to him dad..." Pete was beginning to feel very anxious now. James, on the other hand, was trying to keep calm, "Now hold on Pete, let's not panic, he's probably at work..."

Pete was already half way out of the door, "I'd better go with him," James told Moira, who agreed readily. She was beginning to get a bad feeling about her youngest nephew, "Yes go - keep in touch."

Pete already had his car started and James just about made it into the passenger seat before Pete took off like a racing driver.

Five minutes later, Pete had skidded to a stop outside the B&B. As he strode up the path, Tracy opened the door and stepped out, "Is Finn in?" Pete demanded.

"Well good morning to you too," Tracy replied sarcastically.

"Look, I don't have time for this. Is Finn in?"

Tracy looked at the men, sensing the urgency, "No he isn't - and I can tell you that Eric is not best pleased."

Pete ran a hand through his hair as he turned on his heel and headed back to the car, "He's not there dad. Where is he? I've got a really bad feeling...!"

Although James was himself starting to feel anxious, he knew he had to keep calm and reasonable, "Come to the house. Your mum or Ross might have heard from him."

Pete's stomach lurched at the thought of seeing Ross, especially in light of what Andy had told him, but if he knew where Finn might be...

They walked in - oblivious, this time, to the identical looks of disdain coming from Ross and Emma.

"Emma is Finn here?" James asked as calmly as he could.

Emma looked from James to Pete, "Have either of you heard from him?" Pete joined in.

Both shook their heads, "He'll be at work by now," Emma told them, surprise evident on her face when they both shook their heads.

"Oh God, dad..." Pete cried as he began pacing up and down as Emma and Ross looked at each other in confusion.

"Pete, calm down," James tried to placate him, "That still doesn't mean that something has happened to him. He doesn't always tell us what he's doing."

This peaked Ross's interest, "What's going on?" he asked.

"Apparently Finn was up at the farm last night looking for Pete," James began.

"I wasn't there - I'd decided to go into town with some mates..." Pete continued.

"Moira said that she saw Finn leave the caravan just before dusk, but no-one has seen him since."

"I didn't take my phone, so I don't know if he'd been trying to contact me or not. If anything has happened to him dad..."

James laid a hand on his shoulder as Ross suddenly jumped to his feet, "Was he actually inside the van?"

"Apparently so, acccording to Moira he..." James's face was now screwed up with confusion.

"Oh no...no, no, no..." Ross was repeating over and over again.

"What is is Ross?" Emma asked fearfully.

When he looked up, the rest of the family were shocked to see that all the colour had drained from his face and his eyes were full of unshed tears, "I...I think I might know where he is," he whispered.

 **So what has Ross been up to this time? How's he going to feel if he is responsible for something happening to his little brother? Chapter 3 isn't written yet so it may be a few days before we find out - hope you don't mind waiting. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
